


Do not tell.

by RedMushroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eye Sex, Gen, Implied Destiel - Freeform, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Knows, fluff - freeform, time line? what time line?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dovresti abbassare.” fa, in un sussurro “La musica potrebbe svegliare Sam.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do not tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Non avevo troppo tempo, però volevo scrivere qualcosa di misero per il compleanno di Glass. Quindi, questo happened.

Avviene per caso, e la realizzazione lo colpisce con lucida chiarezza. Sam è accartocciato nei sedili posteriori dell’Impala, cullato dalla guida di suo fratello, e gli basta aprire gli occhi in un minuscolo spiraglio perché sia lì.

Non c’è nulla di diverso rispetto ad altre volte, se non che adesso Sam _capisce_.

È diverso dal sapere. In una certa misura, aveva sempre saputo. Dean non è una persona da troppe parole, non _dice_ fino a che non è costretto a telefonarti, per impedirti di spezzare l’ultimo sigillo; finché non ci sono di mezzo sirene che non somigliano, neanche per scherzo, a quelle della disney. Finché Sam non sta per morire. Sa anche di aver avuto quella scena mille altre volte di fronte agli occhi.

Dean ha solo una mano stretta sul volante. Può vedere appena il retro della sua testa, un profilo parziale inclinato verso la persona che ha a fianco. Vorrebbe dirgli di guardare la strada, ma ha la bocca impastata, e le parole non gli escono. Cas tiene la fronte appoggiata sul finestrino, guardando fuori. Non è di gran compagnia

(Quando Sam si è addormentato, Cas non era lì)

ma a Dean poco importa che lo sia.

Non sa quante ne abbia rivolte a Castiel, di parole. L’ha visto incazzarsi – stringere la mascella e guardare Cas dentro un cerchio di fuoco –, e Sam era troppo concentrato sul problema di avere un angelo che fa affari con il Re Dell’Inferno che a preoccuparsi di come Dean parlasse a Cas. Non era un caso su cui fare ricerche, non gli è mai importato, ma adesso i pezzi si incastrano silenziosamente, e capisce che quel bruciore, la sensazione di star assistendo a qualcosa di privato, nel modo in cui Dean guarda Cas quando crede di non essere visto, ha un briciolo di fondamento.

Sam ha paura della _lealtà_ che c’è negli occhi di Dean. Non starà scegliendo un altro angelo, vampiro o demone al posto di suo fratello, non potrebbe mai, eppure gli blocca la gola. Dean è stato leale a poco sua vita: papà, Sam e il salvare le persone. Non è una cosa che concede con leggerezza – a volte, sospetta che quello sia semplicemente il modo in cui Dean ama, senza un inizio e senza una fine, ed è anche quello che gli procura sempre le ferite più grandi.

Cas fa scivolare il viso sul vetro, si volta a guardare Dean, incuriosito. “Dovresti abbassare.” fa, in un sussurro “La musica potrebbe svegliare Sam.”

In risposta, riceve una risata “Amico, Sam è abituato a ben peggio.”

Sam chiude gli occhi, colpevole. Dopotutto, quel momento non è per lui.


End file.
